


The heat of the moment

by Fraymotiff



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Biting, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Kinda sad?, Kissing, M/M, MOMO DONT READ, Ndrv3 - Freeform, Nipple Play, Oumota, Teasing, Top Momota Kaito, Trans Character, Trans Oma Kokichi, Vaginal Sex, chapter 5, danganronpa - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, fluff? a bit, new danganronpa v3 - Freeform, playful banter, self harm mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraymotiff/pseuds/Fraymotiff
Summary: Never let it be said Kaito isn’t an impulsive person. Well, that's literally a huge part of his personality, but he never fully admitted that. Not that his friends wouldn't say that about him, what he called being a person that is guided by his heart his Maki would call stupidity, but in this case alone he wasn't only guided by his heart, hes guided by something… else.
Relationships: Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	The heat of the moment

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is my first fic in a while, and of course its oumota. English is not my first language so bear with me....

Never let it be said Kaito isn’t an impulsive person. Well, that's literally a huge part of his personality, but he never fully admitted that. Not that his friends wouldn't say that about him, what he called being a person that is guided by his heart his Maki would call stupidity, but in this case alone he wasn't only guided by his heart, hes guided by something… else.

It was a cold night in the Exisal hangar, a lot had just happened, Maki got in and shoot both Kaito and Kokichi, leaving them aching with arrows in their arms and back. It was not long since she left, leaving them both in a huge cliffhanger of what to do.  
At the moment, kaito was about to remove Kokichi’s back arrow, the boy arched and gasped as it was held and Kaito started to pull it off.

“Ready?” he said.

Kokichi only scoffed a quiet “i guess” and then gasped of pain when it got pulled at full force, making blood ooze into his back even more. A shiver ran through his spine as he lifted his body in a pathetic attempt to sit idly. He then proceeded to stare at Kaito’s face, noticing how close they actually were. He stared at the tanned taller boy, noticing how handsome he actually was, even if he looked like a complete mess. Some of his gelled hair getting loose, blood splattered on his chin and the corner of his mouth.  
Kaito seemed to be caught up onto something similar as well, since they just kept staring each other like that for what felt like eternity.

Kokichi then had a thought, on that moment that appeared to freeze in time. He was going to die, that was certain, no hopes of escaping and if things went according to his new just breed plan, he was a goner. But something just sparked in him, he was just staring at Momota’s bloody lips. 

He leaned in and then…

“W-what are you doing” Kaito said, alarmed, then trying to hide a small coughing fit, smearing more blood on his shirt.

“What does it look like i’m doing, im kissing you, idiot.

“Don’t you think there are more pressing matters right now?”

Kokichi let out a devious giggle, despite the pain in the arm and back he was trying to hide, he still had something in mind.

“Hah, well, perhaps, but i have a new plan.”

“A new plan you say?”

Kokichi leaned into kaitos body and gave it another soft kiss.

The taller boy stiffed up with Kokichi’s action, however, he did not push him away.  
“Alright but, are you sure about kissing me, i really don’t get it how it will get any of our friends out of here...”

Kokichi ignored the mention of “our friends”, knowing very well everyone out there hated his guts. He just swallowed his petty insults and stared Kaito’s magenta eyes. He looked so tired and undone, but he was still so hot.

“Don’t play dumb with me.”

“Play dumb? what are you-”

“You gave in to every tease i gave, you went after me! We literally had so much tension, c’mon kaito..” he held Kaito’s hand and then made his voice tone lower and more serious.  
“Don’t act like you don’t want this. This is our Big Finale, the finishing touch of our arcs! Our-

“Kaito then moved his hand to Kokichi’s shoulder and pressed his bloody lips onto ouma’s.  
The two shared a brief kiss before Kaito parted over and said.  
“I just, i’m not sure, youre a dude and i-  
Kokichi moved his finger to kaitos lip, shutting him up.  
“Shhh Kaito Kaito! Are you sure you wanna put your unresolved issued between is now? Our last chance to go out with a bang”

Kaito looked down, staring at his wrist, in a mix of weird shame and… well not even he knew? maybe desire?

“Ouma grabbed the bloody wrist the magenta man stared to not look at ouma carefully. Then proceeded to wipe some of the blood in the corner of Momota’s mouth and saying with a care Kaito could’ve sworn did not exist in Ouma.

“If not now, when? We do not have our lives ahead of us, both of us know it…”

Kokichi then put his hand on Kaito’s chin, but right when he was about to kiss him back softly, Kaito went at full force at him kissing him with a passion he did not exist within him until that moment

Kokichi whined at the sudden force coming from Kaito and knocking them in the floor.  
He slightly shivered at the pain of his back wound being pressed in the floor and the metallic taste of blood in both of their mouths, but that kiss felt so good. It had a fervor only that moment could proportionate, Kokichi thought. Actually he couldn’t believe he was doing so much thinking at that moment, but he was. He thought, how could it come down to this, how could it come that he would die so soon and so young, but he also thought he was so lucky to spend the last hours of his life with Kaito, how lucky he was to have him actually give in into his-

His trail of thought was suddenly cut off by his own moan when kaito bit into his neck. 

“Hah, i’m glad you’re not dumb enough to not get the idea that i totally wanted to fuck Kaito!” Ouma said, trying his best to hide the will of whining.

“Humpf” Kaito scoffed, undoing Ouma’s coat “ I could just stop doing this anytime you know?”

“But you won’t. “ Ouma responded with a smug smile.

Kaito looked up at Kokichi’s smug smile. He was so gorgeous, but he just wanted to take off that smile of his stupid face. And God why there were so many buttons in that goddamned coat?

Finally once he was done with it he helped Kokichi strip out of it, having his upper body completely exposed. He was very pale. Which, was pretty obvious from the start, but that’s just how Kaito’s brain worked, he made various obvious remarks to himself all the time. He also noticed Kokichi had an array of scars along his arms, but he was just ot going to touch on the subject, he didn’t want to be rude. Kokichi was so skinny, he felt like if he laid his hand on him with too much force hed break.

“So? You're just going to stare?” Kokichi said without any patience.

“Geez i was just…”  
“Just what.”

“You’re just really handsome is all.”

“Oh c’mon youre gonna be sooooooo lovey dovey now! So cute of you Kaito! However! I don’t know if you noticed but we’re on a tight schedule here!” Kokichi said, feeling lightheaded and hazy from the poison.

Kaito let out a suffocated cough, covering his mouth with his wrist.

“Oh, shit.” Kaito murmured, oh yes, how could he forget. He got so lost in the moment that he forgot they were both dying.

He then catches his breath again and thinks to himself rapidly “ No time to lose huh”

Kaito then leans in, and bites Kokichi’s exposed nipple making the smaller boy make a mix of a whine and a moan loudly.

Kaito then proceeds to keep one hand at Kokichi’s nipple and trail down bites and kisses down his stomach until he got into his pants. Ouma hazily put his hand under Kaito’s shirt and-  
“Shit” Ouma thought “ i forgot about-”

Well, he didn’t fully CARE, but part of him was a little distressed, he had to admit.  
Kaito was hard, harder than he’d like to admit being with another man, but he just couldn't bring himself to stop, not now. He was not only close to a certain death but also… It wasn't just that, he wanted Kokichi, he wanted to touch his pale lean body, he wanted to see him come undone under him he wanted him to be his.

Kaito put his mouth against Kokichi’s hardened nipple again,causing kokichi to shiver, both from stimuli and the poison running through his veins.  
He then put one hand on Kokichi’s back, being careful to not touch the open wound, and pulling him closer to his body, then trailing his other hand onto his pants.  
He then realized He couldn’t feel Kokich’is erection at all, i mean even if his dick was really small, what he expected from Kokichis size but why couldn't he feel anything?  
He then undid the purple boy’s belt and slid his hand onto his pants.

“OH” Kaito said out loud on accident.  
Kokichi stiffed up, both from the surprise of Kaito’s hand on his crotch and from well, the fact he now knew he was touching his pussy. He didn't CARE per say, but his instincts kinda instigated a little panic onto him  
“Oh so you're…” Kaito mumbled, with his hand frozen on Kokichi’s pussy.  
“Yeah yeah, i'm trans, nothing special about it”

“Oh, so you got like, a pussy?”  
“WHAT DO YOU THINK GENIUS WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUCHING RIGHT NOW…” Ouma sort of stormed, followed by a loud laughter.

Kaito shook off his surprise and quickly noticed as smug Kokichi acted, he definitely was enjoying that, he was soaked.

"So youre gonna keep fucking me or nooaah"  
Kaito decides to shut him up by pushing two fingers onto him, pressing him over with his chest.  
Kaito didnt stop his slow rhytm as he pushed Kokichis pants and underwear off him, leaving him naked. All for himself to enjoy Kaito thought. He was lucky… Well, not really. He got stuck in a killing game, watched his friends die and be executed multiple times. But that moment, yes that moment was lucky. To feel ouma tremble under his touch, hearing his whines and moans was so-  
Cough. And blood spilled onto Kaito's lips and chin. He didn't stop fucking Kokichi with his fingers but the pain trailed him off of his thoughts and brought him into reality. He had to make that quick.  
Kokichi lifted his head and opened one eye.  
"Y-you ngh ok? He said between his stuffed moans. Kokichi suddenly felt a shortness of breath. It must be the poison he thought briefly, but still enjoying the knuckle deep fingers inside him.

Kaito then carefully removed his fingers from ouma, leaving a string of precum between Kokichi and his fingers.

Kokichi left out a whimper with Kaito's lack of action, he then raised his head and realized kaito was undoing his pants. Kokichi gathered up a strength he didn't know he had and fought the will of staying laying im the floor and jolted upwards to touch kaitos boxers crotch.

The poison was doing a number on him. He was dying, for sure. He felt a grip on his heart with that thought, and tried to shake it off by staring at the thick bulge in Kaito's underwear. He palmed it, trailing his fingers to the tip of it that was wet with precum. Kaito hissed at the sudden touch.  
"Wow Kaito, youre, hahh, youre big…" Kokichi said. He felt kind of lightheaded and nauseous, and relieved by knowing he had sex to make him not think about his own imminent death, even if for a few minutes. Meanwhile he was trailing off in thought, kaito pulled the smaller boys body with full force with one arm, while he pulled his cock out, then hesitating.  
"Wait, if you stayed alive you'd get pregnant! And we don't have any condoms…

Kokichi looked up at kaito and raised one eyebrow, as if saying, "Really now?"  
Kaito did not wait a response and decided to let his silly thoughts get away from him. I mean, wishful thinking of them getting out alive of there and having that intimacy in a better world would do no good for them, so he just inserted it inside Kokichi. He inhaled sharp to the feeling of ouma's tightness around his cock. Ouma first let out a whimper and ad Kaito's dick went in deeper slower he let out a low drawn moan.

"Is this fine?" Said Kaito in a concerned tone.  
"Y-yeah, just get on with it."  
After receiving Kokichis approval he let in a slow buck of his hips, making ouma whine. He then build a slow steady rhythm, trailing of his hand to Kokichis clit, making the smaller boy arch and moan louder and curse in the process.

He stared at Kokichi’s lean body, pale and marked, all his. He watched as he drooled and squeezed his eyes shut letting out the cutest moans. He would be do lucky, he thought, to have one more chance to be with him that way… He shook off the thought and focused on Kokichi's face once more, leaning in his body and kissing and biting the smaller boy's neck, marking his skin even more. He just wanted kokichi to be his all his. He lifted his free hand onto Kokichi's head and held it. He had the boy that teased him and chased after him all his, undone, under his touch. That combined with Kokichi’s moans on his ears.  
Fuck.

That drove Kaito crazy. He then, without realizing gave a sharp thrust onto Kokichi and started going even faster. His gentle head touch on Kokichi became his hand pulling onto the purple boy's hair. Kokichi let out a sudden gasp reacting to the pain on his scalp and digged his nails onto kaito's muscular back.  
"Fuck! K-Kaito!! Ahh! Kaito!!" Kokichi let out desperate yells and strangled moans mixed within his words.  
Kaito started going even faster, letting out low moans without even realizing. Losing his composure all over Kokichi.  
Kaito felt Kokichi tighten around him followed by Oumas yelps.  
"Fuck fuck i'm gonna cum! F-fuck!".  
Kaito let out a drawn out groan in response and pulled Kokichi's hair even harder, causing the boy to yelp in response. He felt Kokichi's nails drag out a line across his back giving Kaito a jolt of pain and pleasure across his body as they both came.  
They then stayed frozen like that for a few moments, until kaito leaned in for a desperate kiss on Kokichi. They both kissed for a second then proceeded to stare each other without saying a word. They knew what came next.  
Kokichi sat up trembling and pulled his pants from the floor and starting to put them on.

"Hey look-" Kaito started.

"I have a new plan" said Kokichi, with his eyes not meeting Kaitos purposefully. ",You're not going to like it.


End file.
